


The voice of an angel

by UrLocalLesbian



Category: Dr Who - Fandom, Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, dr who, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLocalLesbian/pseuds/UrLocalLesbian
Summary: The doctors is wandering the TARDIS late at night when’s she hears music coming from one of the rooms down the corridor





	The voice of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda similar to something I already wrote but oH we’ll enjoy <3

She had never been able to sleep well. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, she just never felt sleepy. She hadn’t slept for a good three days now, and yet she still felt full of energy. 

For once the doctors had nothing to do. She was bored. She wandered around the TARDIS, pondering over diffrent thoughts and memories, but one thought kept replaying in her head. Yaz.

She had always felt diffrent about Yaz. She didn’t really understand why. It was all so confusing and new to her. She didn’t know what was normal to feel and what wasn’t, and it wasn’t exactly like she could confide in Yaz about it. So she pushed her feelings down and hoped they stayed down.

All she could think about now was Yaz, her soft long hair, her deep brown glistening eyes, what does this mean. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn’t even notice the soft sound of a guitar emmiting from one of the rooms.

She thought that it was probably Ryan listening to his music, he always had his headphones in. Still, she decided that it wouldn’t hurt just to check where the noise was coming from.

Yaz sat on her bed, totally incapsulated in her thoughts. She softly strummed the guitar and poured her heart out through the lyrics of a song she had written.

She had always loved singing but she had never acctaully sung in front of anybody. She always just sat alone in her room with her guitar, sometimes until the early hours of the morning.

She glimpsed at the clock, it flashed 2:30 in bright red numbers. Her head turned and caught a glimpse of the doctor stood in the doorway, in awe of Yaz.

“Oh I’m- im sorry doctor was I to loud, did I wake you” her words were slurred and mumbled. She didn’t reply she just stood, with her mouth slightly agape. “Doctor, Doctor are you alright?” 

She snapped out of the state and her face quickly returned to normal. “Yaz, your voice, that’s one of the most beautiful things ive ever heard”

“Really?” She sounded surprised. Her cheeks flushed red and she lowered her head. “Thanks” she mumbled. 

“Will you play for me” the doctor asked with her eyes wide” 

“Doctor I-“

“Please?”

Yaz nervously began plucking strings and her voice softly sang the words perfectly. The doctor placed herself down next to Yaz, looking at her with such admiration in her eyes. 

Whatever confusion about the feelings she had for Yaz was now gone. She knew what it was. She loved her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She couldn’t push down what she felt anymore as Yaz was mid chorous the doctor leant in and placed a kiss on her lips. The guitar was placed down and Yaz’s hands were now on the doctors hips.

There was no hesitation Yaz knew this was what she wanted and this was how she felt. They were meant to be. They both knew that.

 

 

“

**Author's Note:**

> So I read it back and realised how much I HATE this but I’m posting it anyway lol


End file.
